Back in home
by Gabriellergomes
Summary: After years trapped in Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange finally have the chance to return home. She's under the care of her sister, Narcissa, at Malfoy Manor. And with the passage of time, the love between "older sister and younger sister" becomes something a little different… I'm not good with summaries, but it's ok. NM/BL. Blackcest, cissatrix.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: This is the first fanfiction I write, and for this reason, there may be some parts that were not really "agree". Revised x times to avoid this kind of thing, but if it happens, it's because I've missed unintentionally. I hope you enjoy my cissatrix, and reviews are always welcome, especially for those just starting out. Thank you._

* * *

Days were cold and dark in Azkaban. Actually, Bellatrix could not say for sure if it was day or night, because the dementors circling high and isolated prison confounded the senses.

The time spent in Azkaban was a terrible experience, is logical. His constant struggle not to surrender to the dementors was very exhausting. Their worst memories, like the time that was heavily tortured by his Dark Lord to break one of his ribs and he abandons her there without saying a single word, with Bellatrix still writhing on the floor, or to the as a teenager, when he was tortured by her own mother for not behave or dress up as "a member of the noble and ancient Black family," were the only things that circulated through his mind. There were memories related to the Cruciatus Curse, your favorite spell that made her slightly excited by the pleasure it gives to see the wizards and Muggles in pain, but soon this feeling was it sucked because the dementors fed up of it, any good memory.

* * *

It was a cold morning in Malfoy Manor. At this time, all were in the dining room, serving up your banquet breakfast.

Sitting at the edge of the table between Narcissa and Draco, Lucius Malfoy muttering things to himself, lifting, sometimes, his eyebrow at what he said. Certainly many lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, you hear a noise at the window. With a wave of his wand, Draco released the transition to a brown owl, which flew directly over the room and landed loudly on the table, knocking over a cup of Lucius and making him muttering "stupid bird!" about what happened.

Draco stifles a laugh, and release the two letters attached to the animal's claws. One of the letters contained signature 'PPMalfoy' end of the envelope, and heart arrowed on top. It was a letter from Pansy Parkinson, a girl from Slytherin in which he had been involved without much commitment, just for fun, at the beginning of this school year, and that could irritate you whenever called herself a member of the Malfoy family.

The other envelope contained a symbol of the Ministry of Magic embroidery. Without giving much importance to it, Draco handed it to his mother, since the father is still worried about the tea that he was overthrown. The letter said:

'_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, greetings._

_We would like to inform you that Mrs. Bellatrix Rosier Black Lestrange in Azkaban will be released tomorrow in the evening. By knowing the character of Bellatrix Lestrange, sent this statement to you instead of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, which is a Muggle-born wizard. We urge you to attend in Azkaban for it and gets APPARATES it to the place of your stay, because it is weak enough to perform such an act without assistance. Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, remain a prisoner until the day his sentence is fulfilled._

_Sincerely, Ministry of Magic. '_

After reading the letter, Narcissa was in shock. She could not believe it. Her sister, after so long imprisoned in Azkaban, 15, was free again and back home. After years of trying to fight the pain of absence, the longing, and lost it to the dementors without being able to say goodbye properly, she gets news like this that way without some preparation. Narcissa's eyes ran over the letter again, especially on the words "Bellatrix Lestrange", "released", "Azkaban", "receive it and it APPARATES", "poor enough" and "carry out such an act without assistance" . Although she knew so long imprisoned and tortured to leave under these conditions, it could not fail to be shocked by the news. After all, it was his sister, which has always been closer, and she could have lost it at any time.

"Mom? Mom? Damn, what happened?" She awoke from his thoughts with his son calling him. She let the letter fall from her hands and covered her face with them, crying.

"What has happened, mother?" Draco asked, startled.

Taking the letter from under the arm of his wife, Lucius reads aloud what it says.

It can be said that the rest of the day and the next day were racking. The wait for the visit in Azkaban made her increasingly anxious.

* * *

"Bellatrix Lestrange" shouted a man severely. "You should return to your house tonight. In a few hours, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban will be to take you away from here. But know this: if you break the magical laws of the wizarding world again, you will be condemned to death kiss a dementor."

Bellatrix was irritated with the man calling her a 'you'. How many times would be necessary to tell the call-by 'lady'? But that lack of education! Certainly was raised by muggles… But, as he was powerless to go get satisfaction, she only cursed mentally, falling unconscious to the ground soon after.

When he awoke, found himself being carried on the shoulders of a wizard. Before she could react and shout to wide where it was, she saw a witch Bellatrix low behind her. By their hurried footsteps, she deduced that her sister was with her husband carrying her on his shoulders. Turning effort with his head to the side, she could see the long blonde hair up a little more than shoulder line. It was certainly Lucius Malfoy who was carrying. That thought gave her disgust. If there was a wizard who disliked her immediately after the boy Potter, was he. After all he did for Narcissa, she continued to walk behind him like a lamb runs after his mother. And it didn't matter how many times Bellatrix tried to open her eyes, to convince her, Narcissa would always behind her husband, as you would a devoted wife and faithful than ever.

Suddenly, a strange feeling spread through her body. Her eyes seemed to circle, her hands trembled and her legs were numb. Her vision was increasingly blurred every time she blinked. Surely that just Apparate, she thought. With many years imprisoned in Azkaban, she had forgotten this feeling.

They'd get to the destination. Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy came out with his sister on his shoulders and his wife behind him on the stairs. He went to the guest room, laying her on the bed and saying, before leaving the room:

"Well… if you need anything Narcissa, call me."

Narcissa nodded and ran to the window to close it, due to the strong cold wind that came when Bellatrix said:

"Don't bother closing the window, Cissy. The constant cold weather there left me with resistance to low temperatures."

"Oh, Bella…" Narcissa said, turning to her sister and throwing herself into his arms, with silent tears streaming down her face.

After a short time, the older witch said:

"Cissy, how I missed you…"

"Oh Bella, and I! Every day I was hoping that I would see you again, and hat day never came. Lucius had tired of telling me to stop torturing myself."

For the first time in so long, Bellatrix surrendered and cried. And cried heavily, as if taking a weight from your shoulders. Narcissa, feeling their hot tears falling on her dress, tightened the hug and ran a hand to the back of the head, pressing it against his chest, with the need for her sister felt safe at that time.

"Shhh, it's alright now, Bella. I'll take care of you until you are well again, as we did when we were kids, remember? One looked after the other against the wickedness in our mother."

They stood there for a moment, in the same position until, slowly and whispers among…

"Cissy, I… I confess that I thought I would die. I felt scared, I… I feared to die in Azkaban because of those damned Dementors. I couldn't die a coward… For a faithful Death Eater like me, no, it was humiliating. And, well, I also couldn't, uh, you and my nephew, Draco. You're my family."

Hear such words from the mouth of Bellatrix Lestrange, the most faithful Death Eater, the most devoted follower of the most feared wizard of all the magical world, the Dark Lord, though she was caring for his reputation, was one of the last things I expected. She has always been so brave and fearful, always was feared by other wizards who always bowed at her feet, today was there, crying like a child in the arms of his younger sister and confessing to have feared death. Narcissa was surprised a bit with that statement is true, but deep down she was a witch like any other, she had a right to vent, though.

"Bella, calm, all is well. You're here, are not you? And I'm here, Draco is also. We're together. There's nothing to worry about…" The sister said, comforting her, not understanding why not consider Lucius and her own husband, Rodolphus, as his family.

This was followed by another moment of silence, and the sisters continued that same way: Bellatrix silently crying and hugging strongly Narcissa, who also wept, but Bella squeezed as tightly as she could, in order to express how I was worried about her sister. Until, finally, the silence is shattered and she said, leaving the embrace to dry her tears and sister:

"Okay, come on. Let's take a shower now, no? I'll search some towels, some of my clothes and other things more for you to use."

"Thank Cissy, but I can barely stand up, you see. So you have to help me."

"Alright then, Bella. Come on…" Narcissa reached out to her sister with a peaceful smile on his face. Bellatrix pouted, but then gave a small smile and held his hands.

Already stripped of his clothes, the older sister slowly plunged his aching body in the water already hot. Merlin, it was good to come home, take a hot water bath… It had been years since the last time she ever so.

Accommodating up better, dropping his head back and his arms on the edge of the tub, she let out a long sigh escape, but was stopped by rapid expression of pain.

"What happened?"

"No matter," Bellatrix replied, hiding arms in the water again, next to your body.

"Merlin, what are these purple spots on your skin?" Narcissa knelt beside her, touching her gently bruised.

"It hurt, don't you? Is of Azkaban, if you haven't dropped to the memory. But this is not important, Cissy. Forget it. "

"But of course that is important, Bellatrix. Look at the size of these spots, the pain that must be causing you…" Gently, Narcissa placed a kiss on the shoulder of her older sister. "I can't imagine what that damn place did to you, Bella. But if I had known this before, I would have done cius convince the Ministry to drop you there before. "

Bellatrix smiled sadly at his sister, making her kiss his cheek softly, closing his eyes. "I care about my sister, don't think you don't. Moreover, that horrible place… "

"Shhh, arrives, Cissy. Don't wanna talk about it. I'm here now, am I not? So…"

"Oh, yeah, right. Come here, let me wash your hair, by the way, is in need of a wash and a good treatment…"

Bellatrix laughed. His sister was one of the only people she left to make comments like this about their appearance. Not that she was annoyed, because yes, she felt a little angry inside. But it was his sister, after all, and was so long we hadn't seen that Bellatrix didn't really bother to retort.

Then, the dark head dipped in hot water, wetting hair facilitating washing. First contact with the wires in his sister, Bellatrix took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Narcissa hands slipped quietly through the long curls in front. 'They are bad,' she thought. Pouring a bit of a red potion, she rubbed her head, causing a slight floral aroma rise despite steaming hot shower. With hands still soapy, she slid to the shoulder and then into the arms of her sister.

"Cissy?" Said Bellatrix. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I asked you to bathe."

"Oh, yes. Continue." He said, with an air of laughter. With that, she lifted the tub, leaving with the witch newest wash your back and hips.

"Ready. Now wash up in front. You know, that's close enough." And they laughed.

After finishing the wash and dress clothes of Narcissa, - a black sweater long handle, with some lacy detail above the chest - Bellatrix walked back into the room and sat on the dresser to have her hair combed by Narcissa.

"Remember when we were kids, Bella, when we were in this same way we're now combing the hair of each other, and then we slept together? Mom didn't like, she said that a Black not…"

"Pfff, 'mom'! Cissy, you call her 'mom' even after all she has done to us? Every curses thrown at us without even an explanation, sometimes she almost killed you, if not for me, you would not be here, and yet you call her 'mom'?" Bellatrix replied indignantly.

"Bella, look… regardless, it remains our mother…"

"You really have a heart of gold, Cissy. I wouldn't be able to forgive her."

"Well, let it go. I'll Ask the elves to bring a pumpkin juice and soup for you to feed while I bring bedding to arrange where you will sleep."

After the meal and tidy bed, Narcissa suggested that Bellatrix was sleeping because she needed rest. She needed some comfort after a long time sleeping on hard beds and small that damn prison. Bellatrix agreed but asked to do it like the old days. Asked for them to sleep together at least tonight, because she missed it and all the moments spent together, and… Before her sister started crying again, Narcissa took his cloak and placed it on top of the vanity stool and threw himself on the bed to her side. With her head resting on the shoulder of the youngest witch, Bellatrix deposits a lingering kiss there.

"I love you, Cissy." she said.

"I love you too, Bella."

And with that last thought, Bellatrix fell asleep in the arms of her sister. For so long he was not protected, but also comfortable, as now.

* * *

_Well... is there. My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, though it was not up to snuff... but for those who started until now is good, no? Well, leave your reviews. Reviews are always welcome. ;) X_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay for the update. I lost my password . In fact, I was getting in, but the way of publishing is very different from another site that I use, so I was encountering many difficulties. But here's the second installment of the series "Coming Home". Enjoy it. And review, please. xx_

* * *

With a tingling in her right arm, Narcissa awoke from his sleep. It seemed to be still in the middle of the night, judging by the darkness of the room. Narcissa slowly moved her right arm toward the ceiling, with the intention of passing the tingle when her eyes was adjusting to dark and flew to every corner of the environment. Where was she? She thought for a moment, and then recognized. Room visits, night of 21 December. First day that her beloved sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, trod in her home after being arrested in Azkaban.

With that thought, Narcissa moved her hand hovering under Bellatrix's stomach toward the side of her body, up and down her hand gently, feeling his thick skin, because of the years she was held prisoner. Narcissa turned his hand to where she was moments before, and gently pressed his body closer to what was in front of him. Inhaling the floral scent of her curly hair, she wished not stay another day without to hear about your beloved sister.

Bellatrix woke with a groan and frown while Narcissa was moving slowly in bed and spent her arm tighter around her older sister.

"Cissy, release me, you're squeezing me..."

"Mmm... I don't care..." Narcissa replied, burying his face in the pillow again, with some curls tickling.

"You're hurting me..."

"Oh, sorry, Bella." She released her suddenly. "What time is it now?"

"I suppose the next lunchtime. Smell coming toward the bedroom door..."

"Merlin!" Narcissa said. "That night passed and I barely noticed." She quickly got up from the bed, pulling the skirt of her dress down and adjusting it properly in the body, before giving back in bed and close my eyes slowly as she kissed her sister's forehead. "I need to go, Bella. I have to bathe and then resolve certain issues with Lucius. Prior to that, however, I'll ask the elf to bring your lunch in a few minutes, right? And don't try to make any effort very great without my help, you're still weak."

"Cissy, listen to me, you don't have to worry so much with me, you know that." Said the brunette, with an air of laughter. It was funny to see how things have changed since they were children, while still studying at Hogwarts. It was always her, Bellatrix, who helped her younger sister when she needed to. And now just the opposite was happening.

Narcissa sighed. "I know, love. But, look, you've spent 15 fucking years locked in a prison surrounded by hungry dementors who could kill you at any time. Would you want that I don't worry? I could have lost you, and well, that thought just amazes me."

As if it were possible, Bellatrix's heart plummeted. "Oh Cissy, come here." She said, sitting up in bed and pulling her sister into a hug. "I understand, but, see, it's like you said to me yesterday: I'm here. Therefore, there's nothing to fear."

Narcissa tightened her arms around Bellatrix and lowered her face on top of her head. Taking some time, she pressed a kiss and said:

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Cissy."

They spent one more time in silence, until a witch decides to separate the embrace and follow through with activities to do next.

Bellatrix thought how it would have been if she were dead, what would be the reaction of her sister. And of her fool husband too, Rodolphus, who crawled to her feet, even she despising he infinitely. If Narcissa became depressed during this time only for her to be arrested, Bellatrix could barely imagine if something worse had happened to her.

She imagined her sister depressed, with eyes swollen from crying and bruises under his eyes, the sleepless nights. And Lucius Malfoy, the stupid of her husband, judging her by lamenting the death of his sister when she "should have outgrown". This was a thought of broke a heart. The heart of the most faithful follower of the most feared wizard of all England.

Another thought had traveled through Bellatrix's mind: to her highly respected Dark Lord. Finally, after so long, she could serve him correctly, and this time with even more dedication. Bellatrix was willing to prove to her master that he was right to trust her completely their most difficult and important tasks.

Bellatrix couldn't say for sure how long she stood there, lost in her own thoughts, but she was about to get out of bed when a house elf apparates with one click in the middle of the room, holding a tray with a glass of juice pumpkin and a bowl of asparagus soup with mushrooms.

"Elf stupid!" she complained, putting her hand to the heart, frightened.

"Er, well... p-pardon, ma'am. W-was not the intention of Mint scare you. I just came bring your meal, ma'am. Ma'am asked me to... to bring you this, ma'am." Said the elf, nervous. It feared Bellatrix Lestrange, wanted any other elf do the work instead of serving her.

The witch frowned for a moment. She was lying on her bed had some time, but Narcssa was certainly very hasty in ordering a house elf to bring their lunch so immediately. She had hardly left the room...

Leaving that thought, she yelled at the creature dressed only filthy rags:

"Now get out of here! GET OUT!"

Putting the tray on the bedside table, Mint disappeared rapidly, with another click.

"Ughh... elves... these inferior creatures..." She rolled her eyes, and began to eat the food left in your room.

* * *

Narcissa was preparing for her bath. She was separating a black dress and long, her underwear and a corset black also, when you hear two taps on the door. "Come in," she said, and then Lucius appeared in the room. He wore a stylish black coat and his silky blond hair and trickled under his shoulders.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Don't you come to meal?"

"No, thank you. I woke up too late, as you can see. I really don't feel hungry. "

"Well, of course. Certainly." Lucius said, as if to say something more, but he wasn't prepared.

With her clothes supported on one arm, Narcissa slowly closes the door of her large wardrobes, and says quietly, after a sigh, turning to the man beside her:

"What happened? What you have to say? "

"Ahn... well, nothing, dear. It was just. "

"Right. So get out my face, please. In addition to bathe me, I still have other issues to resolve ahead. "

Surprised at the reaction of the woman, Lucius just nods before turning up and leave the room. She had never answered like that. I mean, there were other times, yes, but there was a frequency, and it was understandable, as when she was pregnant with Draco and chafed by anything. Is this normal to happen during a pregnancy, but now there was no reason, she had not discussed with anyone before and was not pregnant. During the last few weeks, they hadn't... Well, it couldn't be. Or rather, could... Maybe she was cheating on him, and by an oversight, ended up generating another child. But... No, that was out of the question. Lucius couldn't have been betrayed, he wouldn't admit it. In addition to not be in the nature of Narcissa, which can be clearly noticed. She is one of the most faithful creatures of this whole world. Oh, she is.

Narcissa bathed quickly with the thought that perhaps she might have been rude to her husband. What he had done to her, anyway? Well, but she wasn't rude, she was just with her nerves on edge. And this is understandable, any wizard understand her motives. Her son is with the low notes at Hogwarts and her sister had just returned from Azkaban, after 15 years a prisoner, duh! As not having mood swings like this?

* * *

After finishing his bathing and dressing, Narcissa goes to the guest room, which now belonged to her sister, to talk to her. She had made plans for this evening.

Knocking on the door three times and into the room with a slight smile on her face, Narcissa walks to the dressing table, where she sat.

"Bella, I was thinking of something we could do together today. It's exhausting run out of things to do. I thought we could go to the greenhouse, planting some new seedlings of orchids, or simply stay in the shade of a tree in the garden... What do you say?"

"Pfff, planting orchids, Cissy?" Bellatrix mocked. "Frankly, you think I would do something like that? My hands would mess with soil and compost only to plant flowers?"

"Well, I don't know... it's something that came to mind, and that I should do as there are five of them waiting for me to be planted, and..."

"Leave this work to the elves, duh." Bellatrix cut. "They may well do this alone, and you would be spared that."

"Bella!" Narcissa snapped, giving a light slap on the arm of her sister. She really enjoyed spending time in the greenhouse tending to her flowers. It was a fun hobby, except for the intense heat that was in there.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Didn't know you liked so much like flowers. I think it's a good idea if you apply for the post of professor of Herbology at Hogwarts in place Mrs. Sprount. I suppose even that some students would thank you for that old woman far away from the castle... Except for Draco, of course. He wouldn't like to be watched by the little mother... So, much of what he do with some slytherin girls would be reduced to one!"

"Bellatrix, stop it!" Narcissa scolded again, but her sister just laughed. "Let my plants aside, besides Lucius, don't need you talking about the same things in my head. And as you say something of his own nephew? I assure you it's not that way."

"Oh Cissy, what naive..." She scoffed. "He's a boy, it's logical that he would do something. Just see who is your father. Lucius Malfoy, the most shameless witch I've ever seen. And don't even follow the blood side, just to see his sex. He's a man. Even the boys of Hogwarts of our time were so."

Narcissa was silent. After all, she couldn't disagree, it was true, especially the part where her husband was unfaithful. She was tired of finding shirts with Lucius lipstick stains, even purple marks on his neck, and be forced to pretend not to notice. At least after the birth of Draco stopped this from happening. Awakening the sister of his reverie, Bellatrix said:

"Come, Cissa. Let's go down. Picked up a book in the library, and then we will go to garden."

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, with refreshing shadows under the trees. Narcissa and Bellatrix were lying under a striped towel on the grass, thanking Merlin for a beautiful day like this, after a whole week clouded. As the newest witch stroked the waterfall blackcurrants head lying in her lap, Bellatrix said:

"You know, I still don't understand how you can stay true to Lucius, even after all these years."

"I love him. That is enough." Mentally, Narcissa added: "But apart from that... I don't know too. After we were married a month later I saw him in a pub, with arms tight of another witch. A week later, I went to Borgin and Burkes, and one of several alleys there nearby, there he was, clinging to another woman, who was moaning in his ear... Is this love? That's what he told me when we were engaged? 'I will love you for all eternity, regardless of everything, and blah blah blah', all that stuff?"

Noting that his sister was lost in thought again, Bellatrix growled purposely, making her wake.

"Oh, what's wrong, Bella?"

"With me there's nothing, but with you, yes. Stop torturing yourself this way thinking about Lucius, because I know you are. It's visible in her eyes, Cissy. No need to use magic to realize it."

Narcissa, like a toddler tantrum doing, sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest. She let a tear escape and before she could hide of Bellatrix, she said, pulling her down into a hug:

"Oh, come here, Cissy... Don't mourn for Lucius. He really don't know what he lose when he's engaging with other witches. I could say with certainty that the stench of decomposing bandinhos, trapped in his own head, causes it to have these relapses!"

With tears streaming from her eyes, but smiling slightly with the last sentence said that her sister, Narcissa settled down to her embrace, leaning toward her, and laying her head on his chest, and thus can hear your heartbeat. Bellatrix stroked with one of his hands, in front of her blond hair. She definitely didn't like seeing Narcissa bad, her heart hurt and crying.

It's been a while in silence, except for the birds singing in the trees. The tears on Narcissa's face are dry. Draco comes, looking uncomfortable for her mother and her aunt lying together that way. Realizing his restlessness, Bellatrix smiled at the boy and leans slightly to kiss the forehead of Narcissa, who chooses the right time to move her right arm tightly around the waist of her sister. The brunette smiled again.

"Err... mom?" He stammered. "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks, okay? I will meet with Crabbe and Goyle..."

"Mmmm... okay, darling. No problem." She replied, still with her face in the chest of her sister." Take care of yourself, not straighten confusion."

"Errr... okay, okay." He looked back at her aunt, and then back to his mother, still not taking a step in another direction. His legs were stiff, buried in the ground. "I... I'm going now."

"Mmm... yeah, darking, go. Otherwise, your friends will be upset by the delay."

"Uh... yeah, yeah."

Walking with his legs still hard toward the sun, Draco desaparata awkwardly with one click. Narcissa opens his eyes to look at Bellatrix and ask him what was wrong with the boy, to hear her answer and see her masking a smile:

"I have no idea, Cissy."

After another long enough to be the end of the afternoon, the Black sisters awake from their naps relaxing to return to Malfoy Manor. They go to the kitchen; Bellatrix sits in a chair while Narcissa waving her wand toward the cabinets and the stove, preparing a pot of black tea and serving them with some biscuits backpacks, which were even slightly appetizing. Draco walked into the kitchen and sat at the table beside her aunt. To provoke the boy, she asked, half-smile gracing her lips:

"Very tired, Cissy?"

"Oh, well, you know. The floor is a little rough, and my back hurts a bit for it."

Blushing, Draco lowered his head, wanting to hide. But such an act has not gone unnoticed by her aunt, who now smiled the entire lip and leaned in to whisper in his ear:

"I'm still watching you, Dragon..."

They drank their tea in silence, except for Narcissa wondering what had happened to the two, specifically Draco, are tense that way and both refusing to answer, arguing that it was silly, it wasn't important. Then the two sisters stood up and headed toward the library.

Dropping into an armchair, Bellatrix sighed:

"Oh, I'm so tired..."

Narcissa, who was putting some books, turned to her and smiled. "We had a good day today, actually."

Bellatrix nodded. After a few minutes, she said: "Well, I'll go bathe. You come along?"

"Yes, I want to find a way that your hair... It's terrible!" Narcissa laughed.

"Hey!" Bella snapped, throwing the pillow back at her sister.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Bellatrix walked over to the tub, turning the taps. She undressed, and without any shame, asked for help from sister to untie the back of your corset. Lying in the water already hot tub and dipping her head to wet your curls messy, Bellatrix watched Narcissa grab a bottle from the cupboard that contained a reddish liquid with floral aroma. It was the potion that would be used on your hair, to straightens them.

When Narcissa was near the tub, Bellatrix surprised her sister pulling her into the tub with her.

"Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed, surprised. "Look what you did! What's that, you say? Are you wet all over my dress and my corset!"

Bellatrix laughed as her sister was so surprised by little. And then, with half a smile on his face and looking a bit naughty, she said: "That, Cissy, is because you have spoken evil of my hair... You think I'd let go blank?"

Narcissa threw some water on her sister's face. "Now I'm soaked, Bella. Look what you did!"

"Oh, come on, no more drama! Admit that it's not so bad..." She laughed.

Looking down and biting her lower lip, the witch nodded his head.

Bellatrix watched her black dress stuck to her wet body. The sleeves were in the middle of his forearm, and the collar of the dress was a little further down the path showing the way of her breasts. And her legs... well, Narcissa was sitting under them, one side of the dress covering a right leg, while a certain part of the left thigh was on display. Bella looked at her sister's face, she was blushing furiously. Amused that, she bit her lower lip hard and hugged her sister, pulling her down, causing her to lie down on top of herself.

Narcissa, like she was being held captive, struggled in her sister's arms, the more clenched against her own causing her breasts clench from the neckline of the dress. Making pout, she pretended to have been defeated. The sisters laughed, and then the Bellatrix kissed her cheek, saying:

"I love you, Cissy."

"I love you too." She smiled. "And Bella, by the way, get up there. I told you I'd help you bathe, do not you? Although you are appearing to be well enough to be able to do it yourself... But I still have to treat your hair, then consider yourself lucky."

Rising from Bellatrix to pick up the soap, Narcissa began to lather her back gently, occasionally shaking his shoulders, like a little massage. From her back, she went to her belly, still standing behind. While a hand soaped the place, the other slid down the side of the body in front, no one centimeters passing unnoticed. Then his hands went to the arms, and then the chest and bosom of her sister, pausing only to place a small kiss on her cheek.

Delivering soap to Bellatrix, who now finished cleaning up, Narcissa removed with difficulty your dress, corset and underwear, due to the weight of the water, which seemed to make it hold up over the body. After this little confusion with the clothes, she turned back to Bellatrix and her blonde hair pulled to one side. The brunette, after filing a lengthy kiss on the neck, rubbed the soap on the back of her sister and then the belly, following the same order as she did, feeling your skin soft and thin under his touch. She could do this forever, she thought. She liked to see his sister this way relaxed and with a smile sprouting on her lips.

After showering and ended each wearing their respective jerseys and satin robes, Narcissa applied the reddish solution in sister's hair and brushed. The floral scent not slow to emerge in the air.

After give a kiss on the cheek of Bellatrix, Narcissa walked to her room. This time, there would be no reason for her husband, Lucius, to complain to her about the new tenant of the house.

* * *

It was an hour and a half since it was lying on her bed, and Narcissa hadn't gotten to sleep. She couldn't say for sure what happened for her to be that way. She always fell asleep quickly, for today was that being different?

Huffing and turning aside again, she began to think about Bellatrix. When they were children, at Hogwarts, and ran through its corridors. When older, spent a week in Paris, away from parents, just going to pubs, knowing different places and doing things that would never do again. And then his thoughts fell on this day, we spent the afternoon together under the shade of a tree, inhaling the scent of her hair and listening to his heartbeat, his head in his chest. Moved to the bath in which they took together had a few hours, her sister kissing her neck and at length a slight shiver running through his spine, and followed him, feeling his hands with soap in your belly...

What was happening? Why was it all in her head? The way the day was going over in her mind, with all these details, it wasn't right. She was being incestuous, and as much as the motto of his family that were Narcissa couldn't imagine herself with her sister... or might, who knows. But it wasn't right, she had a son and a husband - unfaithful, but she had. Which, in a way, still mean something, don't you?

Well, but she couldn't avoid. Such thoughts about her sister, claimed to be the more wrong, the more they insisted on settling in your mind.

And then, tired of battle, she surrendered. It wouldn't make any effort to hide them at that time. And it seems that from this, her eyes were weighing until, slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
